Sleeping With the Enemy
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Max/White fic. Takes place mid-second season. Max is in heat, and being tracked by White's government team. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Max/White fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dark Angel. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, I know that I normally do Max/Alec, and I'm still going to be doing them, but I just couldn't resist this pairing. I mean, they're the embodiment of a hate-turned-to-passionate relationship. (Not to mention he's fricken sexy) I think if the series would have had a chance to continue - on TV, not in the books - there might have been a few, shall we say, 'racy' scenes between them. Not that I think the writers would have gotten them together, but some stuff like when he had her captive, and was pulling at her clothes to see the runes on her body. _

_Anyway, this is a heat fic, of course ... Max goes into heat, manages to keep herself from jumping Alec every time she sees him, but on the way back to her apartment to get some relief, she comes across Ames White. _

_Alright, I don't wanna give too much away, so let's get on with it, shall we? _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Max made her way home from Crash, having asked Alec to bring her bike home so she could walk there and cool off. He'd agreed after she'd thrown herself at him a few times. The side of Max's cheek still stung a bit from all the times that Original Cindy had smacked her to bring her out of her heat-induced haze. She was grateful she had a friend like OC.

The streets of Seattle were just chilly enough at one o'clock in the morning to give Max a reprieve from the flush that had filled her body for the last day or so. She was on the end of her cycle, if she could just last through the night, she would be home-safe.

She had thought that Manticore had removed the heat cycle along with her seizures, but apparently they hadn't. Or maybe they had tried, but they just couldn't take out her inner animal so easily. Whatever the reason, it looked like she would still be jonesing for a good lay three times a year. _Oh joy_, Max thought.

It wasn't like she was a prude. She enjoyed sex ... she just preferred to be in control, and not lost to her animal instincts.

So, she walked the streets of Seattle, making sure not to make eye-contact with any male that she passed along the way. There were a few close calls, and she found herself wishing she'd taken her bike home instead and just jumped in a freezing cold shower when she got back to hers and OC's apartment.

A few blocks later, Max felt a tingle on the back of her neck, felt the little hairs over her body standing on end ... someone was tailing her. She kept walking, pretending she wasn't aware, until they reached a sector checkpoint. She got through, and as soon as she was out of sight, she bolted around a corner. She wound up in an alleyway with a high fence that poured into what looked like a mini junkyard. Taking the chance, she jumped the fence and made her way through the piles of scrap-metal and beaten down cars.

_Definitely should have taken my bike,_ Max berated herself as she trudged through the mess.

With her transgenic hearing, Max could tell they were still following her. She heard a woman's voice speak into her radio or earpiece, making Max smirk. She needed to vent a few frustrations, and looked forward to beating down whatever wannabe-bitch was tracking her.

Max found a high-enough perch on a pile of old Junkers, scanning the area with her superior eyesight. After a moment, she realized that the people following her were White's people; not the no-pain-feeling, breeding cult freaks, but the government group that was given the task of hunting down and killing all transgenics before the public could be made aware of their presence.

Her eyes scanned the group, searching for the man himself, but as far as she could tell White wasn't there. _Damn_, she thought. _Love to get me a piece of that._ She shook her head afterwards, pushing _that_ thought out of her mind.

Max watched the agents scatter about the junkyard, searching every nook and cranny for her.

She almost laughed aloud as they split up into groups of twos to search the area. _Too easy. _

It was all done and over with much too soon. She managed to quietly disable five of the enemy soldiers before her presence was alerted to the others, and even by then, it was much too late. There were only eight of them in total, and the last three went down firing off bullets that never touched her.

Max came away from the fight a little disappointed. She was still ripped and roaring to go, and all out of bad guys to pound. Her skin was crawling, and she was desperate to let off a different kind of steam.

"Not too bad, 452," a rough, yet silky voice spoke from behind her.

She knew it was him without having to turn around, but she did anyway. She licked her lips as she faced him, grinning wickedly. "Well, well, well ... Ames Whites, as I live and breathe." She watched him pull the gun out of its holster at his hip, eyeing the sharp curve of his pelvis bone and admiring the way the light wind blew his trench coat around just enough to accentuate the length of his legs and thighs.

"Not for much longer," he retorted, twirling his gun menacingly.

Max blurred towards him, tossing his hand aside and slamming an elbow into his face and twisting the weapon out of his grip. It fell to the side, leaving him unarmed, by but no means incapable of defending himself.

White shoved her back, turning and trying to find his gun again.

Max kicked it away, throwing herself at him once more. She sent a knee to his ribs, pushing his chin up with the palm of her hand and shoving him back. His balance was off enough that he went down, bringing her with him. Her body sank into his without her consent, sniffing deeply and breathing in his scent.

He shoved her off quickly, probably thinking she meant to distract him.

They battled back and forth for a few minutes, neither of them gaining the upper hand for too long. There were times when Max was able to fight with a clear head - but usually only because she'd just got knocked upside it, and it was enough of a jolt to make her realize the situation she was in. Her body was torn between wanting to get as far away from him as possible, and desperately trying to be oh-so closer to him.

Once he knocked her down, but her legs scissored out to catch his own, and he tumbled down after her. White's face glared down at her, his dark eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

She could feel the passionate anger exuding off of him in waves, and it only served to fuel the fire within her. The feeling of his body pressed over hers was too much. Without a second thought she tightened her neck muscles, lifting her head and crashing her lips against his.

It was sheer shock that kept him from pulling away right that second, giving her a chance to pull his lower lip between her teeth and suck it's softness, nibbling and teasing it before pressing her lips fully against his once more.

White finally ripped his head away, staring down at her with confusion, shock, surprise and anger in his face. "What the hell was that?"

Max arched her body into his, freeing her hands hand tugging at his coat. "Don't pretend you didn't like it, Ames."

His eyes flashed and he jumped off of her, backing up and straightening his clothes. It was a side of her he'd never seen before, and he certainly wasn't prepared for this situation to arise in combat.

"Don't _ever_ try to do that again," he warned her, holding his hands up in a defensive stance.

Max considered her options. The way he was rattled, she could easily escape. He'd lost his precious gun, and she had a wide-open path between her and her exit ... she was confident that if she wanted to, she could escape and evade before he managed to re-gather his wits. But the key word in that statement? _If she wanted to._ And she didn't.

Max sauntered towards him, daring him with her eyes to try and stop her.

He put up a fight, but it was half-assed at best, and soon enough Max had him pressed back against the side of an old Hummer, her hands tearing the trench coat off his shoulders completely, tossing it behind her with a careless wave.

White couldn't understand the reaction his body was having to her. He was supposed to kill her, not fornicate with her. He told himself that he wouldn't let that happen, that it wouldn't get that far ... he would lure her into a false sense of security, and then strike when the opportunity presented itself.

But the opportunities came and went, and still he made no move. Well, no move to extricate her from his person ... he made plenty of other moves. Such as whipping them around and pressing her against the back door of the Hummer. Or when he'd practically tore the jacket off her upper body, attacking the skin he'd uncovered with brutal kisses and bites. With lesser women, he'd had to hold back; he could never let loose his full passion and sexual drive ... but with her, he didn't have to worry about bruising her or breaking her. There was still that part of him that wanted to inflict pain on her.

Max responded to the rough treatment, pressing her entire body into his every move with enthusiasm and equal participation.

They began removing more and more layers until finally they were naked, the gentle evening breeze making them seek each other's body heat. She gripped his neck forcefully, pulling his mouth back down to hers and battling his talented tongue for dominance. He responded by slamming her back into the large vehicle, relishing in the moan that escaped from her lips at the contact.

"What is this?" he asked finally with a gruff voice.

Max panted, dragging her teeth down his neck and teasing the flesh before she answered, "Heat."

He remembered learning about some of the X5's tweaks, and going into heat was one of them. So this was what that felt like ... the snake part of him must be attracted to the pheromones she was releasing. That must be why he couldn't resist her.

Max figured she'd regret this the second it was over with, but until then, she intended to have some fun.

Their scattered clothes covered a decent portion of the ground, so she jumped up and hooked her legs around his, bending his knees forward and sending them both down to the ground. She heard him grunt at the impact, saw his eyes flash dangerously, and then felt her stomach swoon as he gripped her hips and flipped them over, pressing her down onto her back.

Max found herself purring at his actions, the sound coming from deep within her.

White stared down at her, having never made a woman actually purr before. It was strange, and it probably should have been more unattractive.

Max sought out his eyes, wondering if she'd scared him off.

White lowered his head slowly, purposefully to her neck, determined to entice that sound from her again. Max sighed in response, her mouth parting while she began to pant. She'd begun to moan, "Ames," but he cut her off with a bruising kiss. When he pulled away he stared heavily into her eyes. "Don't call me Ames," he demanded.

After a second, Max nodded her head. "Don't call me Max," she replied with as much force as he'd spoken with. Not in the years that had passed since her breakout had she ever requested that someone not call her by the name she'd chosen for herself, but in this moment, she didn't want to be _Max_ with him.

Neither of them deluded themselves into thinking that this was anything more than just sex.

White's fingers dug into her hips, savoring the feeling of the soft skin beneath her fingertips before he began moving himself down her body. He trailed searing-hot kisses down her chest, pausing to lave his tongue around her navel before dipping the tip inside her belly button.

Max's legs clenched at the sensual contact, her body arching up into his.

White smirked, knowing he'd use her reactions against her later. He kept telling himself that he was only playing her, distracting her; but he still hadn't made his move.

Max pulled his body back up before he could further torment her with his tongue, feeling his clear arousal against her opening. Their eyes locked, and it was as though in that moment, their minds were linked - for they shared the exact same thought. It didn't have to go any further than it already had. White could call for more men, Max could try to escape ... nothing more would happen between them, and no one would ever have to know.

Maybe it could have been that simple, but then Max's nails dug into his shoulder-blades, creating little half-moon indentations in the otherwise flawless patch of skin. White clenched his jaw, lifting himself into position and thrusting forwards as soon as he found his opening.

They both shared a collective sigh, and he stilled within her as they grew accustomed to the new feeling. The moment passed, and they began their hungry movements again.

Max heard a little voice in the back of her cloudy, haze-filled mind tell her that she'd never before experienced such amazing sensations, and the small, rational part of her that remained could only agree. Even if he was her worst, most-dangerous enemy, he was dynamite in the "sack". She found herself for once grateful for the side-effect of her feline DNA.

White let loose all of his pent up anger and frustrations, losing a little bit of himself with every thrust. Every moan, mewl, and purr that he drew from her brought him to a whole new place, getting lost in their passion.

Max hooked her legs around his hips, drawing him further with every clench of his well-toned muscles. One of her hands slid away from his shoulder to travel up to his hair, sinking into the softness. There was just enough to latch onto, and Max clenched her fist, pulling lightly at the captured strands.

White buried himself within her depths, pausing his helps where they were and forcing his head down, taking her hand with him. "You can go harder than that, 452," he taunted, his whispered voice slithering into her ear as though he spoke with a forked tongue.

Max grinned at the challenge, giving his hair an extra-hard tug before pulling his head back down and clashing with his lips, tongue and teeth.

He began filling her so hard and fast that her hips would pull off the ground to meet him, only to get driven back into the ground with a sharp smacking of flesh-on-flesh.

Max rolled them so that she was on top, elongating the experience by slowing their movements and changing the angle of her hips. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and leaned down, her tongue making lazy circles around one of his nipples before her teeth come out to nibble on the erect bud.

White hissed, his head pressing back against the ground as fireworks began to explode behind his eyes.

_No, wait_ ... They weren't behind his eyes. Someone a few blocks away was shooting fireworks into the sky. He glanced at their progress in the night sky, feeling Max pull away from his chest to look up at the sky.

Blue and red balls of light scattered across the sky, illuminating their naked bodies. These fireworks were the good ones: expensive and hard to find. They didn't have a wide variety of shapes, but there were a few that were the American flag, a few with some Christmas figures, and one that looked like confetti spilling out of a large box. The fireworks lasted for a couple minutes, but then they were gone.

Max turned her head back to look at White, noticing that he was just laying there, staring at her. She wondered why he hadn't taken the opportunity while she was distracted to try and get the better of her, but she didn't dare voice her question, not wanting the careless encounter to come to a halting end.

White seemed to be of the same mind, because a second later he used his hands to raise her hips up and then dropped her back down, resuming their activities.

Max leaned down onto her elbows, tossing her long, brown hair over her right shoulder so that she could bring her face next to his left ear and chew on the lobe.

His hands came up to grab her face, his thumbs along the back of her jaw and his fingers straddling her petite ears. He felt her teeth drag along the skin of his ear as he brought her face up to his, gripping it a little tighter and sealing his mouth over hers, turning them over once more.

They began moving in unison again, their lips coming into contact every other thrust. Eventually his forehead rested against hers, both of them breathing heavily against each other as they grew closer and closer to their peak.

Max gripped his arms, feeling her body pulsating to his rhythm. Soon - too soon - she reached her climax, and the sporadic clenching of her walls around him was enough to bring him along with her. He held himself within her as his body was finally relieved of its many tensions, and Max purred one more time, knowing that he was filling her more fully than any man ever had. A whimper that sounded like "White" escaped her lips in her ecstasy.

After what felt like hours, it was all over in minutes. Once their breathing returned to normal, and White managed to open his eyes, they ended up staring down each other's noses, lost for words.

White was the first one to pull away, climbing off of her and immediately replacing his clothes. Max followed suit, sliding back into her own clothes while keeping an eye on him and her exit.

"This changes nothing," White spoke with as much venom in his voice as he could.

Max scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "Ya think? Don't expect to get put on my Christmas list."

He peered around for his gun, funding it underneath a car several paces away. He moved to retrieve it, finally gathering his wits and attempting to capture her, but by the time he turned around, she was gone. His coat was dirty and his tie was disheveled, and he'd never felt more alive in his life, but he forced the feeling away, focusing on the job at hand. He sent in his location over the radio, telling them that his men needed extraction. No one would ever know of the escapade that had unfolded between him and 452. He told himself that if he was ever around her when she was in heat, he would shoot first and ask questions never.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. (Though I will say, if you're just flaming to bitch about the pairing, don't even bother. I state the pairing in my summary, if you don't like it, don't read it). _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
